1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to vertical holding devices and more specifically it relates to a replica flame. The replica flame is a simulated three-dimensional flame which can be connected to a top end of a candle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vertical holding devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,689,149 to Saltzman; 2,723,111 to Lawrence; Des. 207,245 to Lynn and Des. 313,107 to Maddock all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,149 discloses a drinking tube has a flexible laterally extending projection to be rolled or folded till the tube is needed for use. The projection has a notch in one side to engage the rim of the mouth of a bottle into which the tube is inserted. The tube comprises a spiral strip wound into helical turns. The projection has its inner end gripped between the overlapping edges of two adjacent turns of the strip. The strip is in a diagonal position with respect to the turns and extends laterally outward from the body of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,111 discloses a drink-stirring implement of the kind wherein an elongated handle, approximately rectangular in transverse section, has a paddle at one end. The handle and paddle are an integral mass of hard, impervious, shaped-retaining material, characterized in that the paddle is wafer-like having a smooth, flat rear face, located substantially in the plane of the longitudinal axis of the handle. The front face of the paddle is bounded by a forwardly directed rib that defines a field for display of identifying indicia. The forward face of which is in substantially the same plane as the front face of the handle and whose outer edge surface extends rearwardly to the rear face of the paddle and forms the marginal edge of the paddle. The display field has identifying indicia projecting forwardly from the field with its forward face substantially in the plane of the front edge of the rib. The handle is provided with a bead at the end opposite the paddle. That end portion of the handle which is united to the paddle is offset rearwardly from the rear face of the paddle and extends above the lowest point of the paddle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 207,245 discloses an ornamental design for a sandwich pick or the like, substantially as shown in the drawings.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,107 discloses an ornamental design for a holder for cookies, as shown and described in the drawings.